Marauders Wish
by Spamarilamite
Summary: Remus loves Sirius
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Week after week Remus watched as two of his best friends chase after girls. He watched James fall for Lilly, and finally get her after years of trying. He watched Sirius have fling after fling, never having a serious relationship, but always wanting one. Sirius could never find the right girl, or one who would tolerate him. Peter was the only one who didn't care about girls, then again he could never sum up the courage to talk to them, he seemed more interested in becoming a rat. Remus had his own excuses for not chasing girls.

The three would always make jokes at Remus' expense. They used the fact that he seemed more interested in books to prove he was gay. He had always just laughed the jokes off and tells them he was waiting for a special person, '_person' _being the key word. Remus was actually gay and he had found his _'person'. _It was, of all people, Sirius. From the moment they first met Remus had felt a strange connection towards him, it took him a few years to realise what it was though. He had never had the courage to admit it, all he could do was watch Sirius over his book as he went after each girl, wishing he could just admit what was eating him inside, and hope Sirius wouldn't completely shut him down.

Remus woke with a start in complete darkness, it took him a few seconds to realise he had a book on his face.

"Jeez Moony you alright? The last full moon took its toll on you didn't it? This is the fifth time this week you've fallen asleep during the day!" Sirius ruffled Remus' hair as he fully woke up.

Remus looked around as he shook himself awake, staring out across the lake he noticed the giant squid was blowing bubbles at a couple of amazed first years. Remus and Sirius laughed as they watched the squid steal the toast from one of them.

"That squid knows how to get what he wants" chuckled James "but seriously Moony it's the weekend why don't you go back to sleep? We've all noticed how tired you've been since last week; take the day off it's not like your missing anything."

"I suppose your right, but I'm already up now so there no point." Moony reasoned "Besides it's a nice day out today and i wouldn't want to miss Padfoots latest break up" Remus always loved his break ups, it made me feel like he had a chance. Each time he would tell himself that he will tell Sirius how he feels, but each time he finds an excuse not to.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "I was thinking maybe i shouldn't break up with Taylor, cant i just ignore her until she dumps me?"

Remus rolled his eyes and looked over to see Taylor Fatelle walking their way. "Looks like you won't be able to do that this time Padfoot" he nodded in her direction. "It's now or never." He never could figure out why Sirius did this to the poor girls, he would get bored of them in the space of two weeks, then ignore or break up with them. He only hoped that Sirius wouldn't do that to him.

When Taylor reached them she smiled at Sirius and said "Hey Sirius can i talk to you for a second?"

Sirius' smiled nervously at James as he followed Taylor away. Remus couldn't help but stare at them; it didn't look at all like he was breaking up with her. He looked over at James to see that he had the same concerns. They both knew he wasn't going to do it.

"That doesn't look like breaking up." Peter observantly pointed out as the couple kissed.

"What did you expect Wormtail? You know what Padfoot is like when to comes to breaking up, he needs to find his next victim before he can do it." Remus stated bitterly as Sirius returned. A sense of impending doom hit Remus and Sirius gave him an evil smile. _Oh god what hair brained scheme has he got this time?_ Remus thought.

"I, my good man, have just got you a date Keira Gaston." A smug smile was plastered to his face as Sirius revealed his news.

"You've got to be kidding me with this Sirius? I don't want to go on a date with her. I'll... I've..." he stuttered as he struggled to find an excuse not to go.

"Relax Moony I've got you covered! Were going on a double date... you see i don't mind staying with Taylor a few days longer if it means i can get my buddy some action." Sirius winked.

"Well... if you'll be there. Maybe it won't be that bad... where are we going?" maybe Remus could use this as an excuse to be alone with Sirius; he could finally tell him everything.

"Someone's having a party in Hogsmeade; Keira wanted you as her date. And i thought nobody liked you" Sirius joked. Remus melted slightly at the man's gorgeous laughter. If he could spend a night with that he might enjoy this party.

"Fine ill go" everyone except Sirius gasped. Remus didn't do anything with girls; it just wasn't what he did. "When is it?"

"Tonight. We've got about three hours to get ready. Come on buddy let's get you prepared!" Sirius beamed as he dragged Remus inside.

James stared at Remus as he was pulled inside. He had a bad feeling about this, he knew Remus was hiding something other than his lycanthropy and it was going to be revealed soon. But his worries were soon forgotten as Lilly came into view. As James lovingly floated towards her Peter looked up from his piece of cheese to notice his friends had left him alone, again. Mumbling to himself as he went, peter decided to return to the great hall. If he was going to be left alone he could at least eat his loneliness away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Remus stood fidgeting as him and Sirius waited at the entrance to hogsmeade. A thousand thoughts were running through his head. _What am i going to say to Sirius? What if we can't get alone? What if this is a practical joke. What... What if i decide i like this girl? What if Sirius rejects me!_ He couldn't calm himself down, he was so nervous, because of Sirius and the fact that this was his first date. He tried to remember everything Sirius told him, he was going to play along with it long enough to get him alone, no excuses this time. He was going to do it; he was going to tell him, no matter what the cost was. He realised Sirius was staring at him, he looked over as Sirius quickly looked away, awkwardly staring at the floor instead. _What was that about?_ Remus thought as he noticed Severus Snape striding in their direction.

"You're looking sharp boys. What's the occasion? Lupin figure out a cure for his time of the month?" Snape spat.

"Piss off Snivellus. We're going to a party, nothing you'd be invited too." Sirius remarked

Remus cut Snape off before he could reply. "As much as i would love to watch as you too talk, Sirius and I have to leave." He grabbed Sirius' arm and pull him away. He never cared for the way his friends treated snape and he defiantly wasn't in the mood to witness it right now.

As they walked away Remus caught Sirius staring at him a few more times. He began to wonder what was going on; Sirius' looks seemed to be lingering on him more than usual. When they finally reached the girls they exchanged there hello's and you look good's, Remus stood awkwardly next Keira as the couple next to them kissed, not knowing what to say to her he just smiled instead. Once the couple had been separated they walked into hogsmeade in silence. As Remus and Keira walked nervously next to each other occasionally brushing hands, he couldn't help stare at the man's buttocks in front of him, wishing he was the one holding his hand, not Taylor.

"Me and Taylor are going to say hi to some people. Will you guys get us some drinks?" Keira said as they entered the party.

"Sure thing darlin'" Sirius winked as the two girls walked away. "So what do you think Moony? Great girl or what, and she actually likes you!"

Remus shrugged as he went to find the drinks. "I don't know about this Padfoot. Any way I think I might like someone else." Remus hinted. He went to walk away but was caught by Sirius.

"And who might that be? I'm surprised you never willingly talk about girls you like... oh speaking of girls their coming back you'll be alright with Keira for a while right?" Sirius inquired.

"Yea... girls... right." Mumbled Remus in reply as Sirius and Taylor walked off, leaving him alone with Keira.

After talking for what felt like hours Keira began to grow on Remus. She was a really nice girl, the kind he would like to be friends with, but nothing more. He knew eventually he'd have to tell her this but he didn't want to ruin the discussion they were having now.

"So where do you go every month?" Keira asked.

"Erm... I... err" Remus stuttered. "My mother's been ill...I'd rather not talk about that... sorry." _fail, i couldn't find a better excuse than that._

Keira smiled and put her hand on Remus' shoulder. "That's ok i understand." She looked kindly into his eyes. Remus smiled in return as she then began to look at his lips going to and from his eyes. Her hand slid to the back of Remus' neck as she pulled him into a tender kiss. Shocked Remus froze not knowing what to do or how to react. A few moments past before Remus came out of shock and pushed Keira away.

"Sorry Keira." He mumbled. "I... I'm just not interested in anyone right now. I'd like you more as a friend." His felt his heart twinge as he saw her eyes fill up with tears. _Oh god please don't cry_. His mind pleaded.

"Oh." Keira looked at her feet. "Sorry I'm an idiot, I... I'll just... leave." With that she quickly went away. Guilt imbedded its self in Remus' mind as he watched. Wow. His first kiss, that went well. He needed to find Sirius; he had to get everything off his chest. He just couldn't wait any longer.

Searching through a large crowd of people Remus thought of all the places Sirius might be. _Well, he is with Taylor_. He thought as he decided to look in all the dark corners he could find. Eventually he noticed the couple tongue tied in the corner and before he could reach them Keira came crying into view. Sirius gave her a shocked look then stared directly at Remus as Taylor pulled Keira away. Sirius pulled Remus outside.

"What the hell Moony? What did you do?!" Sirius accused.

Remus looked at the ground. He tried to think of the right words. "She kissed me. I couldn't do it. I didn't want too."

Sirius stared at him in disbelief. "You rejected a pass from an insanely hot girl? What is wrong with you man?!"

"I like someone else! I can't just get over this person."_ Come on Remus this is it you can do it. Tell him._

"Who is better than her? Who would you reject Keira for?" Sirius paused waiting for Remus to answer. But all he did was tangle his fingers in his hair. _Why can't he spit it out?_ Sirius thought. "Just say it Remus! I'm not going to judge you whoever it may be. Just tell me, maybe i can help."

"I'm gay Sirius." Remus said softly. "I've never had the courage to admit it, and i like you Sirius. You're the special person I'm waiting for."

Sirius stared blankly at Remus. _Oh my god I've scared him away_. Thought Remus staring back at Sirius. Unexpectedly Sirius ran up to Remus and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a few seconds he realised what just happened, Remus returned the kiss and finally got his wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The kiss lasted a few minutes becoming more intense, until Sirius pulled away and leaned against Remus' forehead. He softly held Remus' face in his hands looking into his eyes. Remus couldn't help but smile. But he had a feeling it wouldn't last, as he heard Taylor calling for Sirius.

"Sirius..." Remus whispered.  
"Give me half an hour Remus. Let me think and sort things out with Taylor." He reluctantly pulled away from Remus and went to Taylor. Remus couldn't wipe the smile from his face. As he sat down he ran over what had just happened in his head.

After a few minutes of day dreaming Remus went inside to get a drink. On his way he heard fighting coming from one of the other rooms. He smiled to himself as he realised Taylor wasn't taking this break up easy. He leaned against the door frame listening to the fight progress, and when Taylor finally stormed out of the room Remus strode in. He found Sirius sat on a bed staring out the window.

"Hey Padfoot." he smiled.

Still staring out the window Sirius said "I've always wondered why nothing ever felt right with a girl, why i could never settle with one, why I've always felt a strange connection towards you." He smiled at Remus. "It all makes sense now."

Remus beamed at him; sitting next to him on the bed he kissed Sirius softly. "I take it everything went well with Taylor?"

"You could say that. I got what i wanted, but i think she had other things in mind." He pointed at the bed. Remus and Sirius laughed. Sirius put his arm around Remus leaning against his forehead again. Remus gently kissed Sirius running his fingers through Sirius' hair. Sirius kissed him in return sliding his hands to Remus' lower back. They slowly got closer to each other, whilst there kiss became more intense, more passionate. Remus slid one of his hands out of Sirius' hair slowly moving to his chest, where he grabbed Sirius' shirt and pulled him closer, leaning back so Sirius was nearly over him. In return Sirius pushed Remus back on the bed and lay next to him, slightly over the top of him. Remus used Sirius' shirt to pull him closer so their chests were pressed against one another.

They got distracted from time as their legs tangled and their tongues roamed each other's mouths. Remus was finding this surprisingly easy considering it was his first time. Sirius slid his hands up Remus' shirt softly touching his toned stomach as he gained control over Remus. He broke the kiss and moved his way towards Remus' neck, biting and sucking until Remus let out a gasp. The werewolf's hands gripped the back of Sirius' shirt as he attacked his neck. He stifled a moan Sirius licked up to his chin claiming back Remus' mouth. Remus pulled him into deep kiss caressing Sirius' tongue with his own. Remus slid his hands down Sirius' back towards his firm bottom.

Just as it began to get interesting there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Sirius I know you're in there." Taylor shouted. "I demand a reason for breaking up with me, or did you and your buddy just to it mess me and Keira around. You told me you didn't do that anymore, that i was different."

The two boys quickly separated, Remus jumped out the window and Sirius turned into his animagus, a large black shaggy dog. Remus looked at Sirius longingly and closed the window just in time as Taylor and Keira barged in the room. The girls exchanged looks wondering how a dog got in here.

"Come here puppy." Called Keira as she went to stroke Sirius. He snarled at her causing her to cling to Taylor for dear life. The two stared at the growling dog that was prowling slowly towards them. Scared for their lives they quickly bolted out the room, Sirius pursued them barking the whole way.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at the sight of two girls being chased by what they thought was a dog. Sirius stopped barking when he noticed Remus laughing; he bounded towards him then jumped up and licked his face, swiftly changing into a human ending the lick with a soft kiss on Remus' forehead. Remus smooshed Sirius' face between his hands.

"Who's a good puppy" he kissed the mutt softly on the lips.

Sirius pushed Remus away. "I'm not a puppy!" he smiled at Remus, and then looked at the Hogwarts Castle. "What exactly are we going to tell Wormtail and Prongs?"

Remus contemplated. He gave Sirius an evil smile then said. "Secrets are always fun." He held Sirius' hand and looked him in the eyes. "We should probably not tell them for a while, considering you just broke up with your girlfriend."  
Sirius looked back at the castle. "You're probably right; Worm tail might have a fit. He always finds it weird how i move from girl to girl so quickly. But going from girl to guy in the space of about five minutes. Well, I wouldn't tell him that part." He smiled at Remus. "Sneaking around does sound fun."

Remus laughed and pecked the boy on his cheek. "Come on puppy we better get back, and maybe we shouldn't hold hands someone might see." They walked back to the castle to find James and Peter in the common room, eagerly waiting to hear their stories for the night. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and told them few of the details, carefully leaving out what happened between them and coming up for a good excuse why Remus rejected Keira.

"Jeez Moony the one chance you get with a girl and you blow it." Stated James.

"I don't know Prongs, it just wasn't right. She was a nice girl and all... I think I might have someone else in mind." Remus glanced a Sirius who was smiling to himself. "Any way i think we should congratulate Padfoot on actually dumping someone before it turned ugly."

Sirius laughed. "I'm not always a mean bastard. Right Prongs?"

James nodded. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. I have to wake up early for Lilly tomorrow." He winked, and then walked into the boys dormitories. Peter followed him, Sirius was behind him and then Remus behind Sirius, he gave the mutt's bum a quick pinch as they walked up the stairs.


End file.
